Black Tangled Heart
by niji-iro1
Summary: updated KenOC Vignette. Fixed Ch2. Ch2-4 updated. Ken meets Yukiko and lets his darkside play, but is Yukiko who Ken really thinks she is?
1. Chapter One

/ . / . /  
  
She shot a glance over at Ichijouji, who looked very out of place in the pulsing music and flashing lights. His messy black hair reflected the esoteric lighting that the club pumped out.  
  
"Want to get out of here?" She yelled through the hardcore breakbeats that rattled the drink beside him on the bar.  
  
He looked up at the girl, wearing white stocking with garter hooks, a white corset, and a short poofy white skirt along with matching white arm warmers. Her long dirty blonde hair, wavy all the way down her back, but the thing that stood out the most were her striking ice blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Her smile was very appealing and welcoming to him, especially after constant jeers and hatred.  
  
"Sure." As he got up, walking with this heavenly creature made his gray suit looked very plain next to her angelic ones. But walking out with her made him feel good.   
  
Outside where the dirty bricks were drenched in the bass from the club, he ambled with her and they occasionally bumped into one another. She was very playful.  
  
"So you're Ken Ichijouji, prodigy and star soccer player. What an honor to meet you." She smiled and bowed her head at him.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, surprised by her actions.   
  
/Someone who treats me with respect? She hasn't heard of the bad side..How odd../  
  
He smiled and thanked her. "I don't have a large fan base, its nice to meet someone who knows about me and isn't trying to get an interview or asking a favor." He walked along, looking up at the moon. She laughed, easing his anxiety a little.  
  
"I think I may ask if you want to go somewhere and get something to drink, but I won't swamp you for an autograph." She pointed at a cozy little cafe stuck in between some larger restraunts, tugging on his arm for him to follow her.   
  
As they closed in on the tiny cafe, he caught sight of wire chairs and wood topped tables that littered the store's interior. As they entered through the front doors a rather worn-in man in his late 50s, with quickly graying hair greeted them.  
  
  
  
"Hello Yukiko. What can I do for you?" He asked, wiping his hands on the white apron that covered the front of him.  
  
"Hey Komioji, can we get two cups of tea and a couple of those homemade chocolate chip cookies? Hmm..fresh if you have them." She leaned over on the counter and smiled very sweetly. The old man grinned a little, nodded, and walked into the back kitchen. She pulled a few dollars out of her corset and set it on the counter for him.  
  
"We can sit down, he'll bring it out when he's done." She looked over at him, already sitting down and walked over toward the table he'd chosen.   
  
As she walked over he looked over at her. The way her hair moved, her skirt rustling, but most of all, the way her chest rose up and down as she breathed. The strings of the corset fit so nicely with it, the lacey rim and beautiful material.   
  
She crossed her legs as she sat down. Ken was impressed with her, with her behavior and her world that she so generously let him into.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" He asked, curious about this girl's place. How she knew about him, this place, the club.   
  
"My name is Yukiko. I'm the local Snow Shrine girl." She sighed as she looked off in the direction of the city's Snow Shrine. Longing filled her blue eyes.  
  
"I do get out occasionally though. Komioji used to know my parents. I always come around here after school or on weekends when I want a good snack." She looked over at the old man walking over to their table with a tray full of cookies, milk, two cups and saucers, and a piping hot tea kettle smiling happily as he placed their drink on the table.   
  
A quaint blue and white painted design on all of the platterware reminded Ken of the snow falling.  
  
He looked over at Yukiko, pouring herself some tea and helping herself to the cookies. She looked so happy and secure. He watched her as she sipped at the steaming cup and nibbled at the warm cookies delightfully. Her snowy eyes moved off her plate and over to Ichijouji's untouched cup and plate.  
  
"Aren't you hungry or thirsty? If this isn't to your liking, I'll ask Komioji if he'll bring you something different." She looked at him as though she had done something wrong. He laughed. He genuinely laughed at her. How she got frazzled because she felt as though she hadn't pleased him.  
  
"No no, it's wonderful. I was just admiring you. You're a very sweet person, not many people like you left out in the world in this day and age." He smiled softly, almost smirking.   
  
She was so much better than the plagues of people who asked him endless questions about his brother.   
  
She was sweeter and cared about him more than his so called parents ever would.   
  
She was everything he wished the world would be to him.  
  
Yukiko leaned over and poured him some tea and put a few cookies on his plate.  
  
"Just tell me if you don't like them. They're a special recipe that he's kept secret for years and years." She laughed to herself. "I always ask him for it, but he just won't give it up, stubborn old man." She covered her mouth and blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." 


	2. Chapter Two

/ . /  
  
Ken smiled and sipped his tea. It was wonderful, her company was amazing. She was prepared to give him the world. There was something more Ken wanted, but it wasn't time. He wouldn't move in just yet.   
  
  
  
"It's quite alright, I can understand how that would be very frustrating, not getting what you want, despite your best efforts." His voice drifted off and Yukiko looked at him, blushing slightly. Bringing the tea cup closer to her face, he noticed how her eyes were the same color as the blue in the plateware.  
  
"So you work at the Snow Shrine?" He asked her as she put a bite of cookie in her mouth, leaning in closer to her. She blushed at his tone of voice, slightly seductive, yet inquisitive.  
  
"Y..yes I do. I manage it during the day. Sweeping the stones, giving fortunes, and helping anyone who manages to wander in and want something." Her voice weakened as she sensed him getting closer to her.  
  
"I hear those Shrines are a great place to escape away to. When people aren't visiting, they're very secluded, peacful places to live out your life." He spoke softly, letting the words roll off his lips. She was entranced by him, overcome by how he knew her life so well without her even having to speak of it.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly how it is. The Shrines that are up in the mountains, like the one's that my parents used to run when I was a child. Those were the most peaceful days of my life." She reminisced and Ken knew he had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk Yukiko? My compliments on the cookies and tea." He smiled coyly as he stood up and awaited her. She looked down and noticed he hadn't touched the cookies and barely sipped at his tea.   
  
As his eyes wandered over her, picking up the dishes and taking them over to the counter, his sinister side began to kick in and take over more. Ken was fighting it off desperately, hoping she wouldn't end up like all the others.   
  
That she would be different.   
  
He hoped with all his heart, that she would stay.  
  
"I'd be delighted. After the walk, we can go to the Shrine and watch the sky. I heard on the Weather Channel there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and there's a cozy bench under a Sakura tree in the yard." She sighed and leaned backwards a bit so she could look through the glass windows of the cafe. "I enjoy star gazing there at night." She almost looked pained as she said this,   
  
  
  
Ken could sense something depressing about her tone, but she masked it well with her warm, inviting smile.   
  
She stood up, thanked Komioji, and walked out side-by-side, still bumping into one another playfully.  
  
/ . / . /  
  
The night air was chilly as they walked, so she stayed close to him. The sky was dotted with the sparkling lights. It couldn't have been more perfect if Ken had planned it himself.  
  
"So your parent's died when you were still young Yukiko?" Ken asked, as she leaned on his shoulder, watching the meteors fall from the sky and disappear as their feet clicked against the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"Yes." The tone of her voice showed a great submission to the more depressing side of herself.   
  
They had been walking for hours, in circles around the local park by her Shrine.  
  
"I'm very sorry." His voice low-key as ran his fingers through her hair lightly.   
  
They had stopped in front of the Shrine enterance.   
  
Their silouettes in the archway, moonlight all around, shadowing their bodies beneath it. He pulled his hand away and revelled in how soft her hair was and how it smelled like strawberries.   
  
  
  
She stared into his eyes and looked at him as he looked at her.  
  
"The world's no place for someone like you, Yukiko." He whispered softly as he leaned in, his lips softly brushing hers, the barest hint of a kiss there.   
  
She kissed him back, welcoming the warm lips of another body.   
  
After a few playful kisses, they began to get more and more serious, Ken's tongue running along her lips and soon massaging hers as she parted her lips in submission to him. The faint taste of chocolate chip cookies still lingered in her mouth.  
  
She pulled back, a little dizzy from what just happened. Blinking lazily, she looked at him through her water-colored eyes, his face reflecting what looked like longing, but at the same time, something like desperate fleeting passion and warmth.  
  
"This world is a place where if you're not prepared to be hurt and cold, you'll fail. A place where tragedy and pain are all that rule your emotional being."   
  
The words stung, but the way he spoke, she wanted to hear more.   
  
"You're so innocent, you mean well Yukiko, but some place where death and despair are all you can hope for, its not a place for you." Ken had lead her past the stone archway of the Snow Shrine enterance and before the Sakura tree was where they stood.  
  
"You're wrong you know. Kindness does exsist." Her eyes pulled away from him and wandered up to the sky.  
  
"Just because you haven't experienced it, doesn't mean its dead." She spoke with such conviction against his words, even though they had so less meaning than his did, so less of an impact on him as his words had on her.   
  
Her expression changed from fleeting happiness to that of exasperation, frustration, and pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Yukiko, I had no intention of my words being a burden, but it's hard to find genuine caring and kindness in a world so full of people that are ready to sell their souls to shallow pleasures." His lips closed and he smiled softly, reaching to push a strand of hair out of her face.   
  
"Someone always wants to take something away from you, something they don't have, something they want.." Ken's breath was heavy and warm against Yukiko's cool skin. The cloud dispersed from his mouth and disappeared into the night air.  
  
It was abandoned and quiet outside. No movement between the two, only the crickets chirping were heard. She tore her eyes away from him, from his outline in the pale light and looked down once again.  
  
"There's nothing left to take away." Her voice broken from the memories of her parents. Ken closed the gap between them and put his lips right next to her ear.  
  
"But there's so much that I can give.." 


	3. Chapter Three

/ . / . /  
  
  
  
Beside the Shrine was a small, gray house. The front of the house faced toward the side of the temple, so a hidden sliding glass door on the front of the house lead to a small living room. Inside showed it contained only a few pieces of furniture, a television, and a lamp. Not much decorating, just a few pictures of winter scenes, a couple book cases filled with books, and good luck charms hanging from the ceiling.  
  
As Ken followed Yukiko past the kitchen area, full of drying herbs, hanging pots and pans, knives and other various utensils, he wondered how long she had been alone.  
  
"Ah, Yukiko?" His voice made her stop right in her tracks and spin around.  
  
  
  
"Yes Ken? Is there something you'd like from the kitchen?" She asked him in a monotone voice. Her eyes reflected a pale sadness within her and the warmth he once felt seemed to be fading.  
  
He walked closer to her, looking over her attire.  
  
  
  
"You should change into something more comfortable. I bet you're very tired of holding your breathe while you walk in that corset." He smiled warmly at her, but he knew that his intentions were not the best ones.  
  
Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise. Warmth quickly filled the emptiness and weariness that previously inhabited her blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"H..hai. I suppose it is getting late and I have had this on almost all day.." She mused, smiling lightly. "I'll go change into my pajamas, I hope you don't mind, and then I'll make you something to drink."  
  
Ken couldn't help but smirk at how he could so easily mold her to his will. He loved it, he relished every moment he could manipulate her any way he wanted, it sent chills down his spine. Only a few more minutes and he would have just what he always got.  
  
Watching her as she bound up the stairs was like a lion watching a gazelle run for its very life. Ken waited until she was upstairs and purposely waited until he heard a door open and shut lightly.   
  
Now he could finally make his move.   
  
Looking over through the kitchen into the living room, he bidded the world a good night and headed up the stairs cautiously. Following the sounds of the faint hum of her voice, he found himself standing before a wooden door decorated with many stickers and childish drawings. He couldn't help but look them over, the myriad of colorful and shiny pieces of paper stuck to the door. Animals, people, places she must have collected over the years.  
  
After getting his fill of the pre-school decore, he listened intently. From inside the room sounds of struggle and semi-panic filled his ears. She was making this all too easy for him.  
  
He could hear Yukiko struggling to get the corset undone from behind the door.   
  
  
  
"It was so easy to get on this morning! Why is it so hard to get it off now?" Her voice was quickly becoming frustrated. "So many strings, ah, it looked so beautiful in the window. If I ever get this off, I will never wear it again." As Yukiko flopped herself down on the bed, Ken heard the thud and knocked gently on the door.  
  
But before Yukiko could protest, Ken was inside her room.   
  
Admiring the coziness of it, he found himself staring at a small bedroom. A small bed on the right of the room, pushed up against the wall, covered in a light purple and blue comforter with several matching pillows and throw pillows. A pale blue carpet covered the room's floor, littered with many stuffed animals that were probably on the bed at one point. He laughed at how she resembled more of a child than a teenager.  
  
Her desk even said so. Covered in novelty pens, pencil cases, stationary, and candy wrappers, it showed she prefered the smaller pleasures of life, rather than the ones that would corrupt and end up being your demise.  
  
"I apologize for the mess, but I didn't think you'd come up here to see it." She stood up from the bed, frantically bending over and picking up little stuffed polar bears and white puppies, then throwing them into a nearby closet.  
  
"There's no need to clean your room for me Yukiko." His voice rather sly, charming, but sly.   
  
Yukiko blushed.   
  
She realized while she could not get the corset off, the skirt, stockings, garter hooks, and arm warmers had found themselves heaped in a pile on top of her hamper.   
  
She was standing in front of him in her panties and corset, strings wildly hanging down from every part of the body-tight clothing article.  
  
  
  
He admired her body without his eyes ever leaving hers. He noticed her slender legs, leading up to the corset that held her breasts up against her chest so perfectly. Since she had been flailing, trying to undo the corset from behind, her hair was slightly messy, but the way it covered her face and her eyes, she looked like an angel, minus the wings.  
  
Ken walked over to her, as she stood completely still, not even attempting to move or even breathe.  
  
"Let me help you." His hands slide over the corset and began to undo the clasps, one by one, until finally, each clasp was undone and the only thing holding the corset to her body were her hands. Ken knew exactly how to coax her out of it.   
  
He began to caress the place on her back where the backbone led from the back of her neck, all the way down to the lacy edging of her panties, moving his fingers up and down along her spine, letting his fingernails drag themselves across her skin. Goosebumps soon covered her skin.   
  
Shivers ran down her spine and he watched as her hands slowly fall down, as her eyes fluttered shut, as the corset slid off her body and onto the floor. Yukiko unconsciously leaned backwards against Ken's hands, wanting him to touch her more.  
  
"K..Ken.." Before Yukiko could even protest against him, he began to move his palms from her shoulders down to her waist. Her skin like silk beneath his hands, so soft so warm and supple. Moving up from her waist to her chest, he pushed himself against the back of her as she leaned into him even harder.  
  
Ken's hands moved across her chest and cupped her breasts gently, letting his thumbs tease her taut nipples. Yukiko let a moan slip past her pale, trembling lips as his hands gently kneaded her breasts.  
  
Yukiko slipped around so she was standing face to face with him. Strands of her honey colored hair fell before her face and in her eyes, somewhat hiding them from Ken. As she leaned in towards his lips, he remained unmoved, letting her do all the work. He was enjoying watching her toy with him.   
  
She let her tongue slide over her lips and wet them, then kiss his bottom lip softly. He still did not respond, but it didn't discourage her in the least. She kissed him on the lips, then again gently nibbling on his top lip. By now Ken could no longer control himself. Instead of standing there watching her kiss him, he wanted to control her.  
  
He kissed her back, passionately, fiercely. Their tongues met one another deepening the kisses, teasing and taunting. Ken let his hands run through her soft hair, reassuring him she was really there, this wasn't a dream. She was completely submissive, letting him do whatever he pleased.  
  
As they kissed Ken inched her over closer and closer to the wall, letting his hands move down from her head to her waist, pinning her against the pastel wall. Her back was completely up against it, forcing her to stand up straight.  
  
Tearing himself away from her lips, he started kissing and nibbling on her collarbone, moving up her neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses, then gently nipping at her earlobe. In the meantime, he let his hands slide down from her waist to her hips, then to her thighs, rubbing her soft legs.   
  
Ken watched her as she bit her bottom lip and squirmed in anticipation. He could read what she was thinking and she didn't know what was going to happen, but she was ready and willing to give him whatever he wanted. He smirked and snickered to himself as he moved his right hand to her inner thigh and kept rubbing and massaging, making her want him more. Instinctively, she parted her legs, as if begging him to go higher.  
  
"Say it Yukiko.." He breathed hotly in her ear as she bit her lip even harder. "Tell me what I want to hear." He moved his fingers up and pressed against the cotton underwear.  
  
Yukiko gave a strangled cry as he pressed and didn't let down. Her eyes fluttered opening, as if struggling to keep themselves from being open.  
  
"I..I..I want.." She struggled to speak as his fingers moved across the sensitive flesh. His fingers pressed even more relentlessly, making the words she so desperately wanted to say to him, escape her.  
  
"Say it and you will have your release." He spoke hotly in her ear, making her entire body tingle and twitch. Ken savored it as he made her inhale so abruptly when he pressed harder.  
  
"I want you.." She managed to choke out. Ken let his fingers ease off her sensitive flesh. Yukiko's eyes opened slowly as she felt Ken's presence back away slightly.  
  
She watched as he stood in front of her, still pinning her to the wall slightly, but allowing her view of him fully.  
  
  
  
Watching, he removed his gray jacket, then his matching gray pants, unzipping the zipper and allowing them to fall to the floor around his ankles.   
  
Now they were even. Except Yukiko blushed slightly at the buldge in Ken's underwear. Trying to escape the fleeting feeling of euphoria, she looked down at the floor, watching as Ken moved the clothing aside. He noticed her moment of decline and made his move.  
  
Pushing himself against her violently, he picked her up by the bend in her legs and scooted her over so she sat on the desk. Moving the chair over by the bed, he leaned her back against the wall, spreading her legs and watching her, panic quickly filling her body.  
  
"K..Ken.." A hand gently clasped her mouth, silencing her, and her eyes shot wide open and she watched him reach down. She was completely paralyzed. All Yukiko could do was watch as Ken removed his hand from over her mouth and began to run his fingers over her skin. Down over her shoulders, playing with her hair, delicately sliding around her breasts, making her shiver, down over her bellybutton, and finally, at the edge of her panties.   
  
Ken's eyes showed something fierce as he removed them, pulling them slowly over her thighs, and finally letting them fall down to the floor. Feeling cool air against her skin made her shiver once again.  
  
His fingers ran back up her thighs, then to inbetween massaging the wetness, letting his fingers slide in and out.   
  
Yukiko's breathing became more intense, soft murmurs being released with every movement he made inside her. But oh how Ken loved to watch her squirm. He closed his eyes, imagining what would soon be happening, making her scream his name in climax, but what jerked him out of his fantasy was her clawing at his shoulders.   
  
Running her fingers over his chest and down lower.  
  
Tugging on the elastic around his waist.   
  
He couldn't believe it.   
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw hers staring straight back at his. He could practically feel the lust dripping off her skin. He removed his fingers from inside her and proceeded to quickly remove the last remaining piece of clothing he wore. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, spreading her legs wider for him.  
  
No words were spoken, just movements. He took each one of her wrists in his hands and pushed them up against the wall, pinning her so she couldn't move. Next, he thrust himself into her, making her scream out, but once inside, her body relaxed and accepted him. Closing her eyes and doing her best to keep with the rhythmic pace he made, she began to feeel good.   
  
Ken knew he was in complete control and could do whatever he wanted and she would adhere.  
  
Soft music began to fill the room, Ken wasn't surprised though. He must have started a cd player on the floor when he was throwing his clothing around. It was soft, a nice beat. A siren-like voice soon took over and repeated the words 'drowning' over and over, almost like a lullaby.   
  
"Does it bother you?" She asked, breathing shallow. Ken's head jerked back to Yukiko's face. She was looking at him, sweat covering her face as Ken thrust in and out of her.  
  
"No, no. Its fine." He replied nonchalantly. Licking his dry lips, he concentrated on her, pushing deeper and deeper. Yukiko couldn't hold it back anymore, her head laid back against the wall, exposing her throat, and she cried out.   
  
He found the spot. Now he was merciless. He pushed on, harder and faster, making her cry out more and more.  
  
"Ah Ken, ah, ah." Was all she could manage to chant over and over. He loved hearing her say his voice. He could feel her tighten around him, coming closer and closer to her climax. He kept up the movement, pressing harder and harder until both their bodies were being pushed against the wall every time he thrust into her. Her final cry, screaming out his name let him know she had finished, and soon, he released himself inside her.   
  
He let go of her bruised wrists and let himself relax a little. His head tilted downward, his long hair falling over his face. Yukiko closed her legs and then let her hand cup his cheek in her palm, moving his head up and the hair out of his face.  
  
She stood up, her knees almost buckling beneath her and crawled over to the drawer and pulled out a large t-shirt, put it on, and then, over to the desk, picked up her underwear and put it back on.  
  
"Come over to bed." She said, pulling the covers off the bed and crawling under it herself. Ken grabbed his underwear and quickly slipped it on, crawling in next to her. 


	4. Chapter Four

/ . / . /  
  
The next morning was a blur to him. He woke up, groggily, moving his hand over, looking for a warm body, but instead, he found nothing. Cold sheets.  
  
This forced him to sit up and look around.   
  
The room was empty, completely abandoned. Only skeletons of furniture remained. He quickly got up out of the bed and dressed.   
  
Running down the stairs, it was the same. The entire house looked like no one had lived in it for years and year. Dust, spiderwebs, and clothe covered furniture was all he could see. No utensils, no pans, even the refridgerator and oven were gone.  
  
Even quicker than before, he put his shoes on and ran outside, only to see the decaying shrine. It looked so overgrown and dead, like no one had attended to it in years.   
  
He looked up, at the clouds above, at the dark that enshrouded him so early in the morning, and all he could see were the snowflakes gently falling down.  
  
"Yukiko.." The only words he muttered. 


End file.
